Trust
by Necro13
Summary: An au of sorts where April finds the little turtles in Stockman's lab. If that sort of thing interests you, please do read and review.
1. Unexpected

_**Trust.**_

Plot: An au of sorts where April finds the little turtles in Stockman's lab. If that sort of thing interests you, please do read and review.

Chapter one: Unexpected

April O'Neil was not the sort of woman who anyone would describe her life as 'exciting' and no one would ever exactly describe her as a 'risk taker'. At twenty four she hadn't even really left New York or ever had a rebelliose streak with her parents as a teenager. Her biggest accomplishment by far was getting a major in computer science and landing herself an appenticeship with a practically unknown employer in the field, Baxter Stockman. She never had a problem with any of that, never had room to complain, she felt accomplished and underpaid as she was from her new employer every penny helped pay back the loan sharks and keep her atleast satisfied in life. But as she pulled in her usual parking space, peaked in the visor one last time to make certain she looked presentable and strolled into the lab as usual, her life was about to change drastically. For better or worse.

"You're late, Miss O'Neil," Baxter snidely chimed in making her blush slightly as she looked up at the clock realizing she was indeed ten minutes late.

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied looking away from his stern glare sitting down at her computer desk, loging onto it quickly feeling his eyes glued to the back of her head,"Traf-"

"No excuses, Miss O'Neil," he finally snapped making her wince slightly at his next calm words,"Be on time tomorrow or I can easily find another genius grad student to do your job."

She rolled her eyes as she felt him leave the room begining her work as usual on the mousers programing. It was an empty threat, even if he could find someone better suited then her who could bring to life his creation, that someone would not do the job for the price she was getting now when having to put with him at the same time.

She worked till her lunch break at 1:30 as usual then descided she better take her progress to Stockman before she declared the soft wear complete. Slowly she rose streching her aching bones and popping her fingers with a sigh of bordom downloading the project onto a disc for Stockman himself to see. She swore if he made her re do it again because it wasn't good enough she might scream after the endless hours she put into this one patching every minor flaw he found in her last dozen projects.

Yawning she walked across the long room filled with computers screens to a table with a coffee pot bubbling with steaming hot substance and poored herself some in a styrofoam cup. She smiled blowing a strand of her red hair out of her face taking a sip of the coffee as she walked back over to the computer, considering taking the rest of the day off after this.

She walked over to the door leading down to the basement that Stockman always disappeared into hesitating for a moment. Maybe she should just leave it on her desk? She shook her head to that, if she gave him a chance to over analyze her work while she wasn't there he would force her to do it again. Shaking her head she opened the door which wasn't locked to her surprise. Slowly she walked down the pitch black stair way keeping the door open behind her. Knowing too well from horror movies that if there was some expirement gone bad down there the door would be locked when she ran back up the stairs.

She heard whimpering as she reached the bottom step, her heart pounding faster realizing it was a child crying. Did her employer have children she didn't know about? She shook away the thought coming to a questions that deffintently ruled that one out, who would leave a child with this man? The last few months she had the displeasure of knowing him he seemed selfish and unreasoning always his way or nothing.

"-Stop crying bone head!" she heard a little voice snap making her heart pump faster, was her boss expirementing on children? She shook her head to the obscurity of it all, he was allot of things but he certantly couldn't be that heartless. Besides, what would he be using them for-

"The mousers," she whispered shaking her head to the thought of him testing the unfinished project that was for the use of extiminating mice of all things on children. She felt sick her coffee shaking hot dropplets splashing the concrete floor wondering what the hell she was actually making.

"B-b-but...Leo passed out! That's bad right?" she heard the voice cry once more without realizing it her coffee cup slammed to the floor with a small clatter. Passed out? What the hell was going on here? Before she even knew full well what she was doing she hurried over to the little voices just beyond the wall she was concealed behind.

The next thing that happened will always make April hit her head in embarasment as she thought back to the day but at that moment shock hit her before common sense did. When she searched for the voices her heart stopped as she looked ahead of her to find what appeared to be little human like turtlles in a cage, she put her hand to her mouth but it didn't stop the scream that echoed across the walls making the three conciose little turtles eyes to widen their hands going to their ears just looking at her.

Regaining sense for the moment ignoring her raising thoughts (thankfull that she didn't faint in shock) she ducked behind one of the many crates surrounding the room at the sound of foot steps.

"Can't you keep them quiet for two minutes?" Baxter snapped at someone,"I don't want my intern coming down here to investigate what the racket is."

"It's not my problem," that someone sneered back in an angry tone,"I told you we should have just disposed of them like master did with the rat."

One of them began to whimper again as April peaked around the corner to see the two darkened figures ahead of her, she tightened her fists to keep her anger down from the disgust of it all. They might not be normal but that didn't give him any right to throw them in a cage! They were children! At that moment she knew she couldn't go to the authorities looking at them cuddled together, one of them passed out and the other three with confused and fearfilled expressions. No, they couldn't help, they would possibly make matters worse, she had to do something herself.

"Well at the time I thought they could be of some use," he sneered flipping through papers on a clip board he held,"But even with them being mutated, all they seem to be is usual annoying children. Maybe I could use them as testers for the newest mouser desighn."

Bitting her lip, April pulled the disk from her pocket and snapped it in half. She was not going to be his patsy for whatever he was plotting.

"Your mousers are pointless," Hun sneered turning the opposite way of where she was crouched (making her sigh in relief, he was far too large for her to handle alone),"I don't know what the master is thinking keeping you around."

"I could say the same, your brute force won't last forever, but my brilliant mind will."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," April grumbled to herself watching him walk the same way Hun did.

...

Thirty minutes later Stockman walked towards the cage to get another blood sample to be certain they were worthless when he noticed nothing behind the steal bars. His eyes slit and he yelled out for Hun, knowing they couldn't have gotten very far. He looked at the cage door flopping open dented slightly and a crow bar lying near it. He growled to himself hurring to the stair case leading to the main lad not letting the spilled coffee go unnoticed. When he reached the top step he snarled seeing the door wide open and as he walked into the lab he saw his computers smashed in pieces sparks still sparking from a few and a sticky note on April's desk.

_Dear Stockman, _

_I quit. _

_Love, April O'Neil. _

...

Tbc.


	2. Shredder

_**Trust.**_

Plot: An au of sorts where April finds the little turtles in Stockman's lab. If that sort of thing interests you, please do read and review.

Chapter two: Shredder

Oruku Saki sat in his office near the top of his head quarters. The view of the city through his wide window was spectacular as always. He boredly tapped his finger against his desk, the whelp's final words ringing in his head like a buzzing bee.

_"You're a monster! It doesn't matter if I grow up to beat you, your karma will make you pay!" _

He laughed to the stupidity of it all, what did the child understand of the world or how it worked? Only the strong survive and only the strong knew to strike down those who one day would try the same on yourself. He had no worry about the whelp or his pathetic cowering brothers, even if he was out there alive as Stockman had informed him, he wouldn't be for long. He would survive from the wound that silenced him for insulting him in such a way, no, he would die from his own weakness. He would put his trust in that woman who had helped them and she would in turn abandon them to die of starvation. It was human nature; she may have been willing to help them out but would she put it apun herself to raise them? To give up her needs for theirs? No, to humans they were just freaks. He had been around long enough to know. Even if they did live these next few years with the woman, they held no chance against him. Without the rat they would never be properly trained to be a challenge. They would always be weak children who held onto to a justice that didn't exist.

He remembered seeing the tape of the rat who had taken down his ninjas. As soon as he saw his movements that he was a student of that fool Yoshi and had to be Associated with the guardians somehow.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He commanded whoever it was to enter and a few seconds later he saw his teenage daughter's head poke in the room. He nodded his head and Karai bowed before him.

"Master," she began and he nodded allowing her to contiue,"Baxter Stockman is here, do you wish me to send him up?"

He thought for a moment already knowing what he was here for,"No. Tell him to drop the search, I do not wish to waist my time searching for the brats."

"Of course master," she says with another bow exiting the room.

...

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **_

I'm sorry to say but I don't remember where I was going with this story. Between work, life and other stories I'm sorry to say to those who actually like this story that I am giving up but I won't delete it. I'm just saying to those who like it, you may have it if you like. Just ask first. ^^

Well, hope to catch you later,

Necro13.

Ps: Happy New Year! Hopefully the world doesn't end in 2012 lol.


End file.
